Metroid Rebirth/Chapter 1: A Shadow Reborn
Several weeks had pasted as more and more of what was left of Phaaze’s phazon was retrieved by Dark Samus. Finally, all the phazon that had survived the explosion was gathered, but there was only enough to rebuild her body and to create but one portal. Where this portal would lead her she knew not but the fact that it would be in Federation space... She used the leftover phazon to create an asteroid-like shield around her before activating the portal and entering it. As she exited the other side of it, she realized too late that the use of the portal had required more energy than she had previously thought, leaving her both mentally and physically drained and exhausted. As she lost consciousness, her “craft”, no longer being controlled by her anymore, was quickly pulled towards a nearby planet due to its gravity. As her transport entered the planet’s atmosphere, it began to disintegrate until nothing was left. Within seconds of this occurring, Dark Samus fell through the sky as a brilliant blue blaze before crashing into the front of a group of ancient ruins. The ruins were apparently located in a small, isolated rocky canyon, though all around it could be seen the edges of a massive, lush rainforest that covered most of the planet. Regaining consciousness for a few moments, she attempted to get up before she was overcome with pain and blacked out, unknowing that another had watched all that had just occurred. The being that had seen her was an ancient one of his species, a race of sentient bipedal creatures. They resembled reptiles, though they were covered in feathers in some areas, such as the top and back of the head. They were known as Lacarions, and the planet itself was known as Lacarus Prime, and was slightly larger than Tallon IV. The being quickly headed off in search of the impact crater, moving through the trees with great speed. As he reached the ancient ruins, he saw several Akians, large centipede-like creatures, surrounding a body, apparently unaware of the danger it posed. The figure stepped forward, just as one of the Akians was about to strike, causing it to freeze in midair and turn to face him, along with its brethren. As they prepared to charge him, the figure pulled a staff tipped with a glowing orb from out of his robes, and raised it above his head, creating a brilliant flash that caused the Akians to flee in fear. The figure then walked over to the now convulsing body of the unconscious Dark Samus. Kneeling beside her, the figure placed his four-fingered hand upon her forehead and seemed to go into a trance, during which Dark Samus went still. After several seconds, he opened his eyes and removed his hand, saying “It appears you are far more powerful than you appear, though your mind seems to be in shambles.” He seemed to ponder something for several seconds before lowering the tip of his staff to her forehead and saying “I am going to give you a gift, I hope that it will help you make the right choice about the rest of your existence…” after which the tip of the staff glowed before flashing. Several long hours passed before Dark Samus awoke. As she began to get up, she realized that she felt extremely different than she had before losing consciousness. She quickly held her hand on her head as she said “What… happened?” After a few seconds, she realized with alarm that not only had she spoken, she had also thought clearly, almost as if it were second nature. She had never experienced these sensations before, yet they felt strangely familiar yet alien at the same time. Suddenly, a voice from above said “I see you have awoken, and by your alarm, I see you have come to realized a few things.” Looking upwards, she saw a robed figure sitting on the top of a pillar in a meditative pose. Dark Samus said “Who are you and… what happened to... what did you do to me?!?! The figure “I am Valfor, and I have granted you a gift, and with it, you will soon realize that many things that were once impossible to you are now not.” Dark Samus, hearing this, quickly attempted to recall what had happened, but found that she had no memory of what had happened to her from before waking up. Angered by this realization and loss of memory, she leapt towards Valfor, with her hand clenched into a fist, and swung at him. Valfor, apparently foreseeing this, easily leapt off the pillar just as she obliterated it with a single punch. “Temper, temper dear child… what are you so angry about?” said Valfor as he gracefully landed on a smaller pillar. Dark Samus, apparently extremely confused by both his voice and question, replied with “I… I don’t know?" After several moments passed, she grabbed her head as if in pain and asked “How do you know what I’m saying, and how do I even know? What am I? What are you?” Valfor replied with “I know what you are saying because I have read you mind, which I must say, was in disarray when I found you, as for how you know what you are saying, I sense that this knowledge has been passed down to you, most likely from your parents. As for your other questions, I feel that it is not yet the right time for you to know that.” After a few moments, Valfor said “Now I have a question for you… I sense a strange material in you, and I found a similar material around the area you crashed in… I would like to know what you know of it…” And from out of a small pouch floated a ball of phazon, which quickly began to levitate over his hand. Dark Samus, seeing this, instinctively said “Phazon…” and leapt for it. As she closed in, she was suddenly repelled by an invisible presence. Valfor said “So this is what makes you so powerful, yet leaves your mind in pieces… Phazon… this seems to be very dangerous, and if I am to help you, you must do one thing.” Dark Samus quickly said “What!” in anger, wanting to know why she had been denied what she wanted. Valfor said “You must overcome this poison… for that is the only way you may survive… but you will not be alone, for I shall help you.” With that, he threw the orb into a basin held by an ancient looking statue. He then turned to her and said “The gift I gave you will help you overcome this task… you need only do what I say and follow my teachings.” Dark Samus, thinking for several seconds, said “I will… master.” Valfor replied “That is good, and you have completed the first step, humility. Let us now begin the next one…” The task was easier that Dark Samus had originally thought… for all that was needed was for both of them to meditate in order to clear their minds. Though originally unsure of performing this, she quickly found it helpful in clearing the storm of newfound questions within her mind. After several hours, Valfor said “Now you must do this… release this… phazon… from your body. It may take many tries, but in the end it will ultimately help you.” Hearing this, Dark Samus walked over to the basin and raised her hands, and was reluctant to give up the phazon for reasons even she did not realize, but knew that Valfor was right. Suddenly, a sinister voice filled her thoughts, saying “''You fool, if you do this, we shall only be weakened!“ Ignoring what she thought was her imagination, she continued. After several seconds, electrical beam-like strands of phazon began to enter the basin. She was able to do this for several minutes before the strain became too much for her and she collapsed to her knees. Walking over beside her, Valfor said “That is good enough for today, and you have done very well for your first try. I sense that you can now remove… that helmet that was once fused to your head.” Hearing this, Dark Samus, though unsure of how Valfor knew of this or even that the helmet was not apart of her, slowly gripped the sides of the helmet and began to tug. Suddenly, the voice from earlier returned and said “''NO! I will not allow you to weaken us!” And with this came a sharp piercing pain in several places along her forehead, yet she also felt that the helmet was rapidly becoming loose and beginning to move. With one final tug, she removed it completely. Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Subpages Category:Metroid (series)